


[podfic] like the sea in a jar

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, Handwave-y Timelines, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter stormed into Neal's loft without even knocking and demanded, "Did you know he was Damien Moreau's right hand?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Neal didn't even look up from his sketchbook. "Of course I did, Peter. I introduced them."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] like the sea in a jar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like the sea in a jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738430) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
**Warnings:**  alternate universe - canon divergence, implied unfaithfullnes, character backstory, non-graphic violence, family drama, crossover  


**Length:**  00:08:51  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(WC_Lev\)%20_like%20the%20sea%20in%20a%20jar_.mp3) ** (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)  



End file.
